New Divide
by Camille Riddle
Summary: TRAD ! / En HIATUS pour l'instant/ Harry Potter est le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu, et, par un mystérieux coup du Destin, il se trouve qu'il est également la réincarnation de l'amant, mort assassiné, de Voldemort. Assailli par des souvenirs de sa vie précédente et plus intelligent qu'avant, tout est sur le point de changer. Puis, Voldemort découvre qui est réellement Harry. UA


__Coucou! Désolée d'avoir mis si longtemps, mais c'est bon, les vacances sont lancées, le lycée : c'est fini ! Donc j'ai du temps ! J'espère que je vais réussir à traduire de manière régulière, même si je ne promets rien ! Je ne sais pas trop quelle histoire avancer en premier, donc si vous pouviez passer sur mon profil pour répondre au poll, ce serait cool !__

 _ _Merci ! :)__

 _ _Voici une nouvelle histoire, écrite par **Aisling-Siobhan** et traduite par mes soins. J'espère que ça vous plaira !__

* * *

 _ _I remember black skies, the lightening all around me.__

 _ _I remembered each flash as time began to blur,__

 _ _Like a startling sign that Fate had finally found me__

 _ _And your voice was all I heard. Did I get what I deserved__? - Linkin Park.

 ** **Chapter 1****

Juin 1997.

Little Whinging était un petit village oridnaire. Ce n'était pas grand, mais ce n'était pas petit non plus. M. et Mme Dursley l'avaient trouvé parfait quand ils avaient décidé d'emménager il y a quelques anné et propre, avec de nombreux voisins à espionner et un jardin assez grand pour que leurs futurs enfants puissent y jouer. Le numéro 4 de Privet Drive n'aurait pas pu être plus ordinaire même s'il avait essayé.

La seule chose moins ordinaire à propos de cette maison était l'un de ses habitants, un sorcier du nom de Harry Potter, le neveu de Pétunia Dursley. Les Dursleys avaient été forcés de s'occuper de Harry après que les parents de celui-ci soient morts il y a seize ans, et malgré le fait que Harry passe la majeure partie de l'année dans un internat en Écosse, ils le considéraient comme un poids.

Normalement, Harry s'en fichait il n'était pas tellement fan de sa famille Muggle non plus, mais les dernières années d'écles avaient été dures pour lui. Il y a deux ans, son parrain adoré était mort. Il n'avait connu Sirius que depuis deux ans au moment de sa mort, mais Harry avait été terriblement touché par le meurtre de Sirius. Il y avait quelque chose au sujet de l'homme qui poussait Harry à l'aimer au-delà de la raison. Il avait l'impression d'avoi rconnu l'homme auparavant, il y a longtemps, et pas uniquement quand il était un bébé. Juste quand le garçon pensait commencer à guérir, à 'surmonter sa mort' comme tant de personnes pensaient qu'il devrait, son pseudo-grand-père avait été tué il y a un peu plus d'un mois. La mort du Directeur l'avait secoué, plongeant son esprit dans un vaste océan de désespoir. Comment était-il sensé battre Voldemort sans l'aide de son mentor ?

La maison était silencieuse, comme toujours tard le soir. Mais étrangement, Harry était en train de dormir habituellement, il se battait pour rester éveillé le plus longtemps possible. Ces derniers temps, il avait les plus étranges des rêves. Ils ne venaient pas de Voldemort, mais ils n'étaient pas des rêves ordinaires non plus. Dans ces rêves, des choses arrivaient des choses que Harry comprenaient et auxquelles il pouvait s'identifier. Ils lui donnaient une horrible senstion de déjà-vu malgré le fait qu'il n'ait jamais expériencé ces choses.

Parfois, les rêves ressemblaient plus à des cauchemars.

Parfois, ils commençaient comme des cauchemars.

 _ _Harry tendit la main vers le Médaillon, le prenant dans sa main avant de se détourner du bassin. Il courut vers Dumbledore, qui était accroupi un peu plus loin, près du bord de l'île beacoup trop près de l'eau au goût de Harry.__

 _« Je l'ai, Professeur, » appela Harry. Harry s'entendit parler, comme si quelqu'un d'autre avait parlé, mais en même temps, il sentit sa bouche former les mots. C'était étrange, ce rêve, pensa-t-il un hybride entre un vrai rêve et une visite dans une Pensive. « Allons-y, » dit-il au Directeur._

 _ _Dumbledore leva simplement les yeux vers lui, prudemment. « De l'eau ? » supplia-t-il, sa voix rauque après avoir crié. « S'il te plaît ? »__

 _ _Harry courut vers le bassin. Il attrapa la coupe, et quand son sort ne parvint pas à créer de l'eau, il plongea la coupe dans l'étrange eau brumeuse qui s'échouait contre l'île sur laquelle ils se trouvaient. Il leva la coupe.__

 _ _Avec un froncement de sourcils, il regarda autour de la Tour d'Astronomie. Harry était caché sous sa cape, et malgré tous ses efforts, il ne pouvait se libérer du sort de Dumbledore qui le maintenait immobile. Dans sa main, il tenait le faux Médaillon, il pendait de ses doigts et Harry espérait à moitié qu'il glisserait et tomberait sur le sol. Le bruit avertirait les autres qu'ils éaient observés. Snape s'arrêtait peut-être le temps de trouver d'où venait le bruit.__

 _ _Une vive lumière verte empli la pièce. Draco et Severus détournèrent leregard, protégeant leurs yeux, mais Harry n'avait pas d'autre choix que de regarder. Il cria, silencieux et ignoré, alors que Dumbledore se cambrait gracieusement (lui rappelant tant le mort de Sirius) et tomba par la fenêtre. Le moment où Harry put enfin bouger, put enfin serrer le Médaillon au point de se faire mal, fut le moment où il sût que Dumbledore était mort.__

 _ _Il regarda le Médaillon.__ _ _Il était si modeste, et certes étant fantaisiste et de mauvais goût, ce n'était pas un objet que Harry aurait imaginé attirant Voldemort, si ce n'est pour le 'S' élaboré sur le devant, démontrant de son ancienne appartenance à Salazar Slytherin. Il le serra encore une fois dans sa main, avant de courir de la Tour. Il pourchassa Snape, hurlant le nom de l'homme, et le Médaillon resta oublié sur le sol.__

 _ _XXX__

Avril 1947.

 _ _Tom__ _ _mit la main dans sa poche et en tira le Médaillon. Il le montra à Anathema, permettant au garçon de le voir alors quil se balançait entre ses doigts.__

 _«_ _Magnifique, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda le jeune Voldemort à son amant. À paine 21 ans, mais Tom exhalait déjà une aura de pouvoir assez fort pour que les autres habitants d'une des rues les moins fréquentées de Londres s'écartent sur son chemin. Ils tordaient leurs corps pour éviter son chemin, et changeaient de direction dans certains cas, juste pour l'éviter._

 _ _La beauté aux cheveux noirs sourit. Ses yeux étaient d'une étonnate teinte de vert, sa peau pâle et ses lèvres étaient d'un rose pâle__ _ _et pulpeuses. Il tendit une main pour passer ses doigts le long du délicat 'S' sur le devant du Médaillon. « Un petit peu trop, tu ne crois pas ? »__

 _ _Tom rigala doucement. Sa main vint se poser sur la joue d'Anathema, passant son pouce sur la pommette du garçon. « Il fut un temps où il appartenu au grand Salazar Slytherin, Ana. Il n'existe pas d'autre objet d'une telle beauté. »__

 _«_ _Même pas moi ? » le taquina Ana avec un autre sourire, ses yeux brillant d'amusement._

 _ _Tom se pencha en avant, ses lèvres effleurant à peine celles d'Anathema alors qu'il chuchota, « Tu n'es pas un objet, si ? »__

 _ _une voix derrière eux les surpris tous les deux. « Non, mais il est beau, hein ? » Tom se retourna, ses yeux se plissant tandis qu'ils se posaient sur la Muggle vêtue du strict minimum appuyée sur le mur. Elle lécha ses lèvres en regardat Ana, avant de se jeter vers l'avant, ignorant le danger qu'était Tom Riddle. « Ça t'dirait un coup, joli garçon ? J'suis pas chère, j'promets. » Son doigt était soudain contre sa bouche, appuyant fortement sur la lèvre inférieure d'Ana, et le jeune homme tourna des yeux écarquillés en direction de son amant.__

 _ _Anathema__ _ _avala difficilement en croisant les yeux de Tom. L'homme était en colère, très en colère. Son visage était devenu d'une blanc de craie et ses yeux avaient commencés à se teinter d'un rouge clair. Sa baguette était dans sa main libre, et il l'avait pointée entre les épaules de la femme.__

 _«_ _Écartes-toi de mon partenaire, » grogna-t-il, ses mots seulement à moitié en anglais._

 _ _Elle ne se retourna même pas pour le regarder. À la place, elle se pressa encore plus contre Anathema, ignorant ses tentatives pour l'éloigner sans la blesser, et chuchota dans l'oreille de l'homme. « Dis à ton prude de rentrer chez lui, ou dis lui de te partager avec moi. »__

 _ _Un sifflement s'échappa des lèvres de Tom, et dans un flash de lumière verte, la prostituée s'écroula__ _ _. Ana grogna alors que le poids lui atterrissait lourdement dessus, mais Tom attrapa le corps par l'épaule et le projeta au sol, loin d'Anathema.__

 _ _Dans la main de Tom, le Médaillon brilla d'une lumière blanche éclatante durant un instant. Quand la lumière s'estompa, même Ana pouvait dire qu'il y avait quelque chose de différent à son sujet. Quelque chose de maléfique, qui n'avait pas été là avant.__ ****1****

 _ _XXX__

Juin 1997.

Harry se réveilla en sursaut dans son lit. Il haleta fortement, ses mains contre sa bouche pour étouffer tous les sons plus forts que sa respiration de peur de réveiller sa famille. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il avait vu Voldemorttuer quelqu'un pendant qu'il dormait. Mais c'était la première fois, aussi loin qu'Harry s'en souvienne, y compris dans les souvenirs de Dumbledore, que Voldemort blessait quelqu'un pour **défendre** quelqu'un d'autre. C'était surprenant. C'était presque comme si Voldemort se préoccupait d'autre chose que de l'immortalité.

Harry avait rêvé de Voldemort et de l'inconnu couchant ensemble auparavant. Il les avait vu s'embrasser, et parler, et planifier la domination du monde. Mais c'était la première fois, le premier rêve, où Harry pouvait honnêtement dire qu'il pensait que Tom Riddle avait peut-être été humain un jour.

 _ _XXX__

23 Juillet 1997.

Vernon Dursley ne pourrait jamais être pris pour un homme gentil. Les gens pouvaient penser qu'il était aimable et poli, mais ceux qui le connaissaient, savait mieux. Harry connaissait très bien son oncle, et plus Harry passait du temps en compagnie de l'homme, plus il le haïssait. Habituellement, Harry aimait faire passer le temps en imaginant à quel point ce serait drôle pou lui d'inviter ses amis sorciers dans son si calme, ordinaire, normal foyer Muggle. Il n'oserait jamais, bien sûr. Ce petit moment d'amusement ne vaudrait pas la colère de Vernon, mais c'était sympa de rêver quand même.

Parfois, Harry imaginait comment ce serait si quelqu'un venait pour l'emmener. Ou si les Dursleys finissaient, d'une quelqconque façon, en prison, ou tués dans un accident de voiture, comme ils avaient clamé la mort de ses parents. Il ne pensait pas avoir jamais vraiment souhaité les voir morts. Durant sa premièr année à Hogwarts, Lord Voldemortne lui avait-il pas proposé de 's'occuper' de sa famille, et Harry n'avait-il pas refusé ? Après tout, où irait-il ? Bien sûr, il se sentirait probablement coupable à propos de leur mort, mais ça n'avat pas été le plus gros soucis d'un enfant de onze ans.

Non, il les avait peut-être imaginés mourir, mas quand l'occasion se présentait, Harry avait toujours espéré que personne d'autre ne mourrait pour lui.

D'habitude.

À ce moment, Harry était soulagé de ne pas avoir sa baguette dans la main. Il y avait une limite aux merdes que Vernon lui sortait qu'il pouvait supporter. Harry voulait juste, avait besoin, d'une impulsion de plus dans la bonne direction et il serai heureux de jeter des sorts au Muggle jusqu'à ce qu'il soit aux portes de la mort. Sa main le démangeait pour avoir sa baguette, ses pieds tapaient sans arrêt sur le sol, le pressant d'aller chercher sa baguette. Mais Harry resta là où il était, écoutant silencieusement l'écrasement verbalement sous sa chaussure.

« Et ne me laisse pas commence au sujet de ta mère- ! » Oncle Vernon ouvrit sa bouche pour continuer, mais la main d'Harry était pointée vers son visage. Elle s'ouvrait e se fermait dans les airs, et il imaginait la sensation de sa baguette entre ses doigts, lourde et familière dans sa main.

« Ne parlez pas de ma Mère. » Lily Potter avait toujours été un point sensible pour Harry. Son père était mort pour les protéger tous les deux, Lily et lui, de Voldemort et Harry aimait beaucoup son père. Mais ça le blessait toujours plus d'entendre sa mère se faire insulter, la femme qui était morte pour le protéger **lui**.

« Maintenant écoutes bien, espèce de sale- ! » A nouveau, Harry le coupa.

" _ _Sectumsempra__!" Pleura-t-il. Les yeux de Vernon s'agrandirent, son visage pâlit au mot 'magique' et il se recula hâtivement avec ses mains devant son visage ce fut la seule chose qui se produit. Sans sa baguette, Harry n'avait pas été capable de jeter le sort.

Harry baissa son bras, ses doigts serrés. Avec de grands yeux verts, il regarda la forme encore vivante de son oncle, qui avait juste été rejoint par une tante et un cousin tout aussi terrifiés.

« Je ne… Je ne voulais pas... » bégaya Harry, sa mâchoire tremblante alors qu'il tentait de faire sortir plus de mots par sa gorge bloquée. Il ne pouvait pas parler, il pouvait à peine respirer : il était tellement choqué. Pourquoi avait-il essayé d'utiliser **ce** sort ? Après avoir vu ce qu'il avait fait à Malfoy, il l'avait quand même crié, espérant qu'il marcherait encore et que personne ne viendrait guérir Vernon !

Il se retourna, ignorant sa famille collée ensemble comme pour se protéger de sa propre chair et sang Harry s'enfuit de la maison. Comme si les Death Eaters le pourchassaient, Harry coutut le long de Privet Drive, puis Wisteria Walk, de plus en plus loin jusqu'à ce qu'enfin il n'y ait plus aucune chance de le voir depuis le Numéro 4.

Puis il s'écroula au sol. Sa cicatrice avait commencé à lui faire mal, et Harry appuyait une de ses mains dessus, tandis que sa main droite mimait inconsciemment le mouvement pour le Sort __Sectumsempra.__

Il resta assit là toute la nuit, trop horrifié pour rentrer et faire face à ce qu'il avait presque fait. Comment pouvait-il rentrer, sachant que quand il entrerait, il serait déçu que le sort n'ait pas marché ? Harry fronça les sourcils, serrant les doigts de sa main en un poing serré pour s'arrêter de s'entraîner à jeter le sort.

Il se promit alors que le soleil se levait, qu'il allait rentrer, et qu'il n'essayerait plus de blesser les Dursleys.

Il ne le ferai plus.

Il espérait.

 ** **XXX****

 ** **1**** – D'après le HP Lexicon et Dumbledore, Tom Riddle utilise la mort d'une prostituée Muggle pour faire l'Horcrux du Médaillon. Personne ne savait pourquoi. Donc l'auteur l'a inventé… nous savons tous que les Slytherins sont follement possessifs, n'est-ce pas ?


End file.
